Fairy Tales With My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if my imaginary friends ended up in fairy tales? The result is something you would never expect from a normal fairy tale.
1. chapter 1

Introduction:

Okay so the reason I wanted to work on this was because at first I thought of my friends to be In tall tales but I changed my mind and decided to let them be in fairy tales because with this collection, you may never know what my friends will have in store. Also, since this was our 4 anniversary together, I knew this would be perfect because whenever they would tell me stories, they know how to be great storytellers.


	2. Hilda

For Hilda, it really wasn't easy to remember what happened to her and her cousins. All she could remember was that they were all sucked into a fairy tale book and that was the last she saw of them.

She knew and also hoped that the others would be fine and she wished someone would help her. Then all of a sudden, she saw that the Fairy Godmother has come to help her and she was thankful she came for her.

She then started talking by saying "Hello Hilda. I'm your Fairy Godmother and I see that you were separated from your cousins and that must've been terrible for you. So, how did you end up on here?"

Hilda then started talking by saying "Well honestly, me and the others were reading some fairy tales and then all of a sudden, the book sucked me and them up into it and the last thing I remembered was that we were separated and I don't know where they went."

"Well, I know where the others went." said the Fairy Godmother "Peter is in Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, Ralph and Jack are in Hansel and Gretel, Tom and Milo are in Jack In The Beanstalk, Wendy, John, and Michael are in Alice In Wonderland, and Rocky is in Goldilocks And The Three Bears."

"Wow, so that's where they are. I just want to say thank you Fairy Godmother because of you, now I know where they are."

Hilda then waved her goodbye and she went on a journey to get her 9 cousins back together.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Peter

For Peter, he really didn't know what would happen next after he was separated from Hilda and the others. But he knows that Hilda is coming for him and he knew that Hilda always cared about him and the others.

Once he regain his consciousness, he was in a forest and he didn't know where or what to do next. So, he decided to go into a house and once he was inside, he was safe and sound at last. What he didn't realize was the house he was in was actually the home of the seven dwarfs.

Once he heard the dwarfs coming home from work, he then had to hide because he didn't want to get in trouble. Thankfully, he found a hiding spot and when the dwarfs arrived, they didn't notice anything at all.

Just then and out of nowhere, Snow White and Prince Charming came for dinner, the dwarfs were more than pleased to have them come, and soon they had a very nice dinner and they had a dance together.

Once they were not in the living room, Peter wasted no time and he got out of the house without them noticing. After he was outside, he then saw Hilda and he ran towards her and bear hugged her and he was thankful she came back for him.

She then told him that the others are in different fairy tales and he knew they had to get the others back together because they are family and no one gets left behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Ralph And Jack

The last thing Ralph and Jack remembered was how they and the others got suck up in a fairy tale book and got separated from each other but they know Hilda and Peter will find them.

Once they were able to walk again, they saw a house that was made of gingerbread and the outside made of candy. They knew someone would do this and lure them to be baked.

So, they knocked on the door and a witch let them inside and once that was done, she locked the door and decided to trap them. Now usually they would panic, bit Ralph and Jack decided to kick the witch's ass and they wasted no time and they were able to get her into the oven and once they were outside, they were glad their plan worked.

Just then, Hilda and Peter finally found them and they were glad to see them again and they were surprised on how they survived the witch. They then told them that the 6 others are in 3 different fairy tales and they are going to get them back together because when their together, they're more than just friends, they're family and no one will ever get left behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Tom And Milo

The last thing Tom and Milo remembered was when they and the others were sucked into a fairy tale book and got separated into separate stories. But they know Hilda, Peter, Ralph, and Jack will find them.

Once they were able to see again, they saw a giant beanstalk and decided to climb it to see what was up there.

When they reached the top, they discovered a giant castle and they knew there was going to be danger and once they went inside, they thought everything was okay.

That is until, a giant was coming to the kitchen for his lunch and his wife cooked his favorite: roasted pork with a biscuit and a glass of water. Once he was done, they decided to take a nap in their bedroom.

Once they were out of sight, Tom And Milo then knew if they woke the giants up,they would be next on the menu so they decided not to mess up their home and then climbed down the beanstalk.

When they got down, Hilda, Peter, Ralph, and Jack were waiting for them and they wasted no time and they hugged all of them because it was good to see them again.

They then knew that the other 5 were in 2 different stories and they would never give up in getting them back together because no one will ever get left behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Wendy, John, And Michael

The last thing Wendy, John, and Michael remembered was when they and the others were sucked into a fairy tale book and got separated. But they know that Hilda, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, and Milo will find them because they matter.

Once they were able to see and walk again, they found themselves in a strange and weird place called Wonderland. They really didn't know were they were so they traveled through the many places and met the strangest people and things.

Along the way, they noticed that this place was almost like the time they were In Neverland with Peter Pan and how they had many adventures with him.

Once they found the castle of the Queen Of Hearts, they knew she was quite a whiny bitch because if someone or something did the wrong thing, they would get their heads cut off.

Thankfully, they stayed out of the Queen's way and they weren't seen at all so they ran as fast as they could to get away.

Once they woke up, Hilda, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, and Milo were there for them and they were so glad to see them again. They then knew Rocky was in the last story so they wasted no time and the headed to that story because no one will never get left behind.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	7. Rocky

The last thing Rocky remembered was when he and the others were sucked up into a fairy tale book and then separated into separate stories. But he knows Hilda, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, and Michael will find him because they care about him.

Once he was able to walk and see again, he saw a house that was completely empty not realizing that the 3 bears went on a walk.

So, he decided to go into the house and there he saw three bowls and he ate out all of them and he really didn't care if they were too hot or too cold.

He then decided to have a seat and he found out that the big couch was too hard, the other couch was too soft, but once he found the right couch, he then had a seat.

Once that was done, he then headed upstairs to the bedroom and found out that the big bed was too hard and the other bed was too soft but once he found the small bed, he then took his nap.

Meanwhile, Hilda, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, and Michael were finding him and once they saw the house, they knew he was inside.

When they got inside, they saw that the bowls were completely empty, that the couches were sat on and when they headed upstairs, they saw that the big and the other bed were slept on and once they saw the small bed, they saw Rocky taking a nap.

Once Rocky woke up, he saw that Hilda, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, and Michael were there for him and he was glad they made it because he thought he lost them forever.

When they got out of the house, they found a way out of the book and they were finally safe and sound. They knew if this would ever happen again next time, it would probably end up somewhere different.

THE END


End file.
